Electronic data storage devices generally operate to store and retrieve data in a fast and efficient manner. Some devices utilize numerous components in a complex process to facilitate the various functions of the device, such as the reading or writing of data to a storage medium. Access to a specific memory cell in a storage medium can often require large amounts of processing time and power due to complex circuitry used to provide access.
As will be appreciated, the capacity and productivity of the data storage device may be hindered when scaled to a small order of magnitude and a high error rate results. The use of a large number of control lines and line drivers can often require distinct separation that is not available when data storage devices are scaled down. Furthermore, large currents used to read and write bi-directional memory cells can easily provide errors when such distinct separation is not precisely monitored and regulated during manufacturing. Such errors can easily affect the functionality of data storage devices so that considerable loss in efficiency and capacity is noticeable.
In these and other types of electronic data storage devices, it is often desirable to increase productivity and capacity, particularly with regard to the complexity of the circuitry that provides access to the various memory cells in the data storage device.